1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for mounting expansion cards in computer enclosures, and particularly to a mounting apparatus which readily secures a plurality of expansion cards in a computer enclosure and allows convenient removal of the expansion cards therefrom.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to upgrade the operating capabilities of a personal computer, a plurality of expansion cards is operatively installed in the computer enclosure. Typical types of expansion cards include network cards, sound cards, graphics accelerator cards and multi-media cards, etc. These expansion cards may be installed in the computer enclosure during their original manufacture or by computer purchasers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,524 discloses a plurality of mounting systems for mounting a plurality of expansion cards inside a computer chassis. Each mounting system includes a pressing element and a screw to secure a separate cover plate of a corresponding expansion card. However, installing screws one by one is time-consuming and cumbersome. Moreover, during installation/removal of the expansion cards, one or more of the screws can easily fall into the crowded interior of the computer, thereby creating a difficult retrieval.
What is needed is to provide a mounting apparatus which readily and securely attaches expansion cards in a computer enclosure.